Forget me not
by partofforever
Summary: In the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle Harry Potter found an empty diary. Why didn't he throw it away?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All characters and places belong to J. K. R.

**AN: **This story has been written for Paimpont's "Secret crush on Harry" competition. My character (if I can say so) is Tom Riddle's diary.

Few things about this story:

Text written normally = Ginny's or Harry's sentences during their talks with Tom via diary or events taking place in reality.

_This text = Tom's sentences or events happening in the reality of diary._

**~~ Forget me not ~~**

"_Fine vapors escape from whatever is doing the living._

_The night is cold and delicate and full of angels_

_Pounding down the living. The factories are all lit up,_

_The chime goes unheard._

_We are together at last, though far apart."_

John Ashbery, _The Ecclesiast_

_From River and Mountains._

**Prologue**

Tom, something terrible has happened today! Remember when I told you that someone opened the Chamber of Secrets and Filch's cat was petrified? And today in the duelling club Harry had attacked Justin F – F with a snake and now everyone thinks he's the heir of Salazar Slytherin! Could it be true? Tom, tell me... Harry's in Gryffindor, but he speaks parseltongue and it's so strange. I'm really afraid now, Tom...

_Keep calm, Ginny. I don't understand a thing of what you're saying... Your friend is speaking with snakes? That's impossible._

But it's true, Tom. And he's send a snake after Justin. Harry's certainly the heir of Slytherin...

_He can't be._

Why?

_Ginny, just believe me. I'm your friend, ain't I? Why should I lie to you?_

Maybe you're right...

_I am right. But tell more about that fake heir of Slytherin. Who is he?_

He's Harry Potter, Tom.

_And?_

Oh, I forgot that you don't know anything...

_About?_

About him.

_Who?_

You-Know-Who.

_No, I don't know who, Ginny..._

He Who Must Not Be Named. The Dark Lord. Terrifying wizard. He killed Harry's parents and tried to kill Harry too, but he failed. And Harry was only one year old, you know. And he survived. And now he's famous all over the world. But he's also so brave and intelligent and he's the best seeker we've ever had...

_Wait a moment... You're telling me that he survived the killing curse?_

Oh, yes, he did. Isn't it amazing?

_Interesting, I'd say. And that Dark Lord? What was his name? I mean his true name. Do you know it, Ginny?_

Yes, Tom, I know, but... I can't tell you, I'm too scared of it.

_But you said he's dead – why are you still afraid than?_

No, Tom, he's not dead... Everyone had thought so, but last year he tried to return and to kill Harry again. He was here, in Hogwarts, hidden on the back of Professor Quirrel's head! Isn't that strange? And again Harry stopped him! My brother was there too, he played chess. Not normal chess of course, but giant ones. And Hermione was with them, she told them how to free from devil snare...

_Ginny, stop, please. I don't get it. That man, that dark wizard, was here? No one noticed? Maybe you've misheard something?_

He was here, Tom. I'm absolutely sure. Ron told me that Harry'd been lying in hospital wing for nearly two weeks after that.

_You're very fond of him, aren't you?_

You won't tell anyone?

_You know I won't._

I wish you could meet Harry. He's wonderful... And you're sure he's not the heir of Slytherin?

_You can trust me. He's certainly not the Slytherin's heir. But I do wish I could talk with him. And that dark wizard – could it be...? Ginny, can you tell what year it is?_

You've forgotten again?

_It seems so..._

It's 1992.

_So between now and 1941 we have?_

51 years. Why do you ask?

_So maybe it's true?_

What's true, Tom?

_Nothing important, Ginny, nothing at all._


	2. Common sense

**AN:** I'm going to finish this story till 1.12. Please, tell me what you think about this chapter :)

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Chapter II**

**~~Common sense ~~**

My name is Harry Potter.

_Hello, Harry._

Who are you?

_I'm Tom Riddle._

Do you know anything about this Chamber of Secrets?

_Yes, I do._

Can you tell me?

_No._

_But I can show you._

_..._

It's not true! Hagrid couldn't do something like that! I don't believe you!

_But it is true, Harry._

You're lying!

_Even if I was lying, why do you care so much about this big dumb idiot?_

How dare you ? He's my friend!

_He's you're friend? Surprising, I'd say. Why someone like you, Harry Potter, would befriend someone like him? _

I don't understand...

_You're rather unexpected wizard. Half-giant's friend. Mudblood's rescuer. Companion of blood traitors. And Lord Voldemort's assassin._

Where had you learned so much about me? Who are you? And Hermione's not mudblood!

_I know rather much about you, but still I don't understand... How did you killed Voldemort?_

Why you're so interested in this matter?

_Let's say it's a personal interest._

It doesn't change anything. I don't know myself how did that happen. I was only a child. I wish it had never happened.

_But... why? It seems that you're powerful. Don't you want to posses more power? I can help you. You would be the master of world._

You're very funny, Tom. Or maybe you're talking nonsenses? I'm only 12 years old, you know. I only want to pass my final exams. And to find that bastard, that Slytherin's heir.

_Why? You need more fame or something like that?_

What? You're completely mad, Tom. I want to find him, because if anyone else will be attacked, they close Hogwarts.

_No school = no problem. I thought most of pupils don't enjoy learning._

It's not like that. I mean – sometimes school's a niusance, especially when you've got potions with Snape, but it's my home.

_I know, your parents are gone, but you certainly have some other relatives. Living with magical family myst be wonderful..._

Maybe you had such family, but my relatives... They're the worst muggles you could imagine. They hate magic. They hate me, too. And I must spend every summer with them... The only thing that gives me some hope in July and September is the thought that soon I'd be back at Hogwarts. And if I don't find the person who's behind that attacks, I'll never be back here. They'll send me to my aunt and uncle and I'll spend the rest of my life living like a muggle. I don't want to!

_Why did they put you in such a house? I mean, there are certainly many magical families that would like to rise you. Or maybe they should let you stay in Hogwarts for summer? I remember I asked for this when I was at school._

I don't know. But professor Dumbledore says that I had to spend every summer with my relatives...

_Dumbledore? I'd expect something like that._

You don't like him?

_Maybe it's not the proper word, but I think you can say so._

So can you help me? Do you know who's the heir of Slytherin? I know that Hagrid can't be, he wasn't in Slytherin after all.

_How would you guess?_

I thought it was Malfoy, but he's not. He told me that he himself don't know who's the heir.

_Malfoy? You mean some Abrax Malfoy's relative?_

I'm not sure...

_Pale, blond-haired and sneering nearly all the time?_

It's him! How did you know?

_Malfoys, they're all the same. But they're also valuable companions sometimes._

But what about the heir?

_Don't bother yourself with that. _

How can you say so? I don't want them to close Hogwarts.

_They won't._

But how can you know?

_Believe me. Why should've I lied?_

…

"It's strange, isn't it?" said Ron, looking through the library window. The sun was setting down slowly. soft light surrounded the meadows and the lake, the view was so calm and gentle. Above the Forbidden Forest, a few black birds flew, and Hagrid, who had returned to the castle on the same day, was cutting the hedge at the courtyard.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in library, searching for some information about blue levitating trees for their herbology lessons. In fact, Hermione was searching for it, whilst Harry was trying to catch the golden snitch he caught in last quiditch match and Ron was only sitting there, bored.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, though she wanted to finish her work first. She wondered why did she take the boys with her – they were rather useless.

"The attacks, of course" answered red-haired Weasley.

Hermione sighted. It was Ron's favorite topic since two weeks. How much more will he be talking about this? It was getting really boring.

"Did they catch him?" continued Ron. "I thought they'd tell us. You know, I'm rather interested in it and they hadn't even told us how did he look like..."

"It's not that important, is it?" Harry laughed. Ron's problems were sometimes so funny. "I'm happy that the attacks stopped. They won't close Hogwarts and that's most important for me."

"But why did the heir disappear?" Ron wanted to know.

As no one answered, he only muttered something like "Why you're not curious?" and turned back to them, going out of the library. Hermione didn't notice his bad humor, because she was back in her essay – in fact she was quite happy that the talk was over. Harry looked at Ron and wanted to go after him, but then he gave up. He knew that Ron won't be angry until dinner.

"Maybe the heir have found some common sense in the end", he thought, looking at Hogwarts' castle, his home.


	3. Underestimation

**AN: **Thanks for reviews. I wish I update all my stories so quickly...

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Chapter III**

**~~Underestimation~~**

Tom, are you still there?

_I see that__ you finally recall that I exist__. __I thought __I would die __of boredom __here __- __remembering the same classes time and time again is not that funny...__  
_  
Oh, sorry, I didn't know that you get bored ...

_It's nothing__- no one__ had cared that I was bored for forty years__. __You better __tell me __how much__ time __passed since __our last meeting. __You seem to be __slightly __older._

How do you know? I thought that memories are ... subsidiaries; that they exist only when someone brings them back.

_It's not __that easy, Harry. __I'd say I'm pretty __alive._

If you say so ... Today we have 25th June 1995.

_So you've __forgotten __about me __for __over two years? __I guess __I should__ feel __offended._

Please don't. I need you.

_That sounds __pretty __interesting. __Why do __you __need me?_

I have problems.

_What kind of problems? __Perhaps __I will __be able to __help._

I wonder how a memory can help me ...

_Do not __underestimate __me, my dear. __Maybe I'm __a memory __of a powerful __wizard?_

Tom, you can always amuse me!

_Happy to help. __But back to __your problems __- __what's bothering you? __I feel __that you are depressed __and I see death in __your soul. __What __happened to __you?_

Yesterday... Tom, I just can't. He killed him and then... It was horrible. I couldn't do anything. He tied me to the grave. I saw him putting something to a cauldron and then this voice...

_Harry, __what you say, __is completely __incomprehensible. __Could you __start over? __I cannot __help you __if I don't __know __what happened._

I can't talk about it...

_Then __show me __your memories._

It's impossible, isn't it? How can I show a memory to another memory?

_It's __pretty simple. __But it __does not __change the fact __that your __ignorance __in matters __of science begins __to worry me. __What were you doing __for last two __years?__ Because you certainly wasn't taking much interest in your classes._

Let's think...Once the Slytherin's heir disappeared in unexplained circumstances, I could safely approach the exams. Meantime I freed Dobby the house elf, and I make Lucius Malfoy even greater enemy - of course, he already hatedme, but after this incident he began to burn with a clear desire for blood... There's been only a month of vacation, and by chance I learned that my life is in danger because of a serial murderer, Sirius Black, who was the first convict to escape from Azkaban. Since the travel in Hogwarts express I was constantly bothered by dementors who had more influence on me than on other students. Once again, I became a sensation for the school, and topic for Slytherin's jokes. Did I mention that I inflated my uncle's sister, so I couldn't go to Hogsmead? Of course, I couldn't go there_ legally_. With the Marauder's Map from Fred and George I was able to use the secret passage. Unfortunately, during one visit in the village I've accidentally overheard that Sirius Black had betrayed my parents, and in addition he was my godfather. I wantedto kill him. My friends also didn't help me a lot because they were arguing the whole time about their cat and rat. Then I lost my beloved broom and they demolished the new one, because it was thought that the broom was enchanted to kill me. Hagrid was involved in a scandal with his hippogriff, and I also had to worry about this issue. On the day of execution I was at Hagrid's house with Ron and Hermione, trying to comfort him, butI didn't expect what will happen later... First, we found Scabbers, Ron's rat. Then there was this big black dog and he grabbed Ron and dragged him to the Shrieking Shack. The Whomping Willow nearly killed me. It turned out that a dog is an animagus, SiriusBlack. What's more, it was revealed that it was not him that betrayed my parents, but Petter Petigrew who hid for years in the form of a rat. Of course, Snape tried to spoil everything, but he did not succeed. Or soI thought then - Sirius offered me to live with him and by those few minutes I was the happiest man in the world. But then everything went wrong: it was full moon, Lupin as a werewolf wanted to attack us, Snape saved me and Wormtail escaped... They wanted to convict Sirius with a dementor's kiss, but I went back in time with Hermione and saved him and Buckbeak. Now Sirius has to hide, but at least I knew that he's fine... And then I started my fourth year at Hogwarts. I never thought that I would meet something like that,and now that evening seems so far away... I was elected as the fourth representative of the Triwizard Tournament, even though I was too young and I_ didn't_ volunteer. I couldn't back off, which led to the fact that I had to take the fight with a dragon, find a way to endure for an hour under water, almost drowned, Cho has not accepted my invitation to the yule ball, and then it happened.

_I understand that __you mean __those events __that you don't want to talk about?_

Yes, you're right.

_Well, I no longer __wonder__ that__ the state of __your knowledge__ i__s __not __satisfying __- your __life is full of __events __more interesting __than science. __Maybe __I can __even __forgive __the fact that __you forgot about me __for so long. __But __one thing I __cannot understand. __Why __are you telling me __all__ of that right now__? Previously you didn't need me, though you survived so much._

It's just too much for me, Tom, as you said. I can't deal with it myself. Ron and Hermione keep saying me all the time that it wasn't my fault, but I know that's not true. If I had not told him to grab the cup at the same time, it would have never happened!

_What cup do you mean? You've won the tournament?_

Tom, are you listening to me at all?

_Of course I listen to you, Harry._

Don't you think that there are currently more important things than this that I won the tournament?

_Honestly I don't know why I should be so concern, because you still hasn't told me what had happened. I am enormously intelligent, right, but I'm not a seer yet. How can I know what had happened?_

Do you really think I can just show it to you?

_Of course. It's easy._

...

_Harry felt a strange tightness in his stomach, as if he used a portkey or had teleported - he hated these unpleasant sensations. However, his terror reached appogeum when he realized that he was standing there in the gloomy and familiar cemetery that he saw a few hours ago. Shades slowly emerged from the fog - Harry saw a big cauldron and a few tombstones, in the distance he catch a sight of a manor on a grassy hill. He almost cried when he saw Wormtail emerging from the mist, but then something strange happened - he felt that someone holds his arm and saves him from falling on the cold ground._

_He turned around and was surprised to discover that he was standing face to face with a pale young man with a high dark curls and gray eyes. His face was serious and seemed worried._

_"You're Tom, right?" Harry asked, although he didn't know who else could this boy be._

_The boy nodded in silence and stared at Harry with inscrutable gaze. The boy seemed oddly concerned and looked around the cemetery a little wild-eyed. Harry noticed that Riddle is dressed in green Slytherin's robes and was surprised that one of the snakes could be so nice and helpful. He already wanted to say it out loud, when Tom pointed towards the cauldron:_

_"Something is happening there."_

_Indeed, a few meters from them came Wormtail with his strange bundle. Harry felt a cold shiver down his spine. If only he could kill him now._

_Kill? At the moment he could not even move, not talking about killing anyone ..._

_Somewhere behind him he heard a dull roar and saw himself with a cup. Cedric stood beside him. He was still alive._

_Harry felt a sudden helplessness and need immediate support of the tomb, so as not to lose balance. Tom probably didn't notice, because he was staring mesmerized at Peter, who took out his wand and at the command "Kill the spare", uttered by a high cold voice, he used the deadly curse._

_Harry couldn't stop the tears. He looked at Cedric's limp body falling slowly to the ground and wondered how he could do that. If he hadn't told him to grab the cup, Diggory would be alive. He dared not to approach the body of the Hufflepuff. He stood still close to Tom, who, seeing Harry'stears, grabbed his hand and moved closer. He said nothing, but Harry felt his support and he felt a little better._

_He looked at himself from over a dozen hours and could not believe that it had happened so recently. He saw Wormtail magical ropes attaching him to the grave._

_This tomb. Some persistent and disturbing thought came into his mind. Something was wrong. He did not understand what disturbed him so much. He didn't have time to think about it, because Peter pulled a ugly little body out of the bundle and threw it into the cauldron. Harry remembered the pain in his shoulder, seeing as Wormtail cuts his hand and hissed. He didn't notice that Tom turned deadly pale, seeing as Pettigrew calls the bones from the ground - it was rather unusual, taking into account the fact that the boy was only a memory._

_And then it happened - Harry saw Voldemort's dark scary figure with eyes red as blood and he heard his high cold voice, but he didn't understand any words. Still he could not understand how this could happen. After all he was dead. And how a man that is dead, can suddenly reborn? It was quite abnormal after all._

_Only one word which he heard from his mortal enemy, brought him back to earth._

_Riddle._

_Harry looked at Voldemort, and then at himself._

_And then he saw it. The tomb, which was tied to. Surname. Riddle. Tom Riddle._

_But hasn't Voldemort just said that that Riddle was his father? But then Tom would be ..._

_The boy looked at his companion and noticed his pallor. Harry realized that he was right and he lost the ground under his feet. Darkness enveloped him._


	4. St George

**AN: **I've discovered that I have prologue and then chapter II not I. Perhaps I'll correct it later... Thank you for reviews and alerts :)

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Chapter IV**

**~~ St. George ~~**

_Harry felt that he has a headache. He didn't know, however, why. He didn't recall that he had played quidditch or had done something dangerous. After a moment he felt a twinge of pain in his left leg and he was completely disoriented. What had happened to him?_

_He heard a movement nearby an so he decided to open his eyes. With surprise he discovered that he was not in the Gryffindor dormitory, but in some unidentified room plunged in darkness. He raised himself on one elbow and saw a window through the thin curtains. He thought it was very late, because the court was dark. How long had he slept? And where was he now? He glanced at the dark blue walls and didn't recognize any of paintings hanging on them. Moreover, in the room stood a huge wardrobe with equally large mirror and some old-fashioned bookshelves. In fact, book were everywhere in the room. Harry felt as if he was in a kind of place that Hermione would admire._

_He was about to get out of bed and look closely at this unknown room, when he located the source of the sound that had woken him._

_Right by the window, in the silver light of stars, stood a man. Harry was horrified at the sight. What was this guy doing in his bedroom? Oh, well, maybe it wasn't his bedroom at all, but he didn't understand the fact that he was in a room with a stranger, it was late night, and he remembered nothing from last hours. His mind gave him various bad ideas - maybe he have been kidnapped? Maybe this guy was a murderer or something?_

_He didn't have time to consider other possibilities, because the man (or rather boy) turned in his direction, and Harry recognized him. Well, maybe not quite recognize him, but he had a vague impression that he had met in before. The boy smiled at him encouragingly, but somewhat timidly:_

_"I'm glad you woke up."_

_That voice ... Where he had heard it before?_

_"Do we know each other?" he asked and tried to extricate himself from the quilt. The result was rather poor, because the blanket tangled around his legs, and in addition he still felt a headache._

_"Don't get up so quickly" said the stranger and in two steps he found himself next to Harry. He put his hand gently on his shoulder and stopped him from moving. Harry didn't know why this movement startled him. Who was this guy? They have met, he was sure. Recollecting anything from before his sleep was so hard..._

_"Where I am? And what was I doing? Did I have an accident? My leg hurts terribly..." said Harry in an exhausted tone and the stranger looked at him with concern._

_"You ... you don't remember anything?"_

_"What should I remember?" said Harry angrily. He hated such stupid questions. "Can you just tell me where we are?"_

_"Oh, of course..." the stranger seemed confused. "We're in my house, or at least I think so."_

_"You think so? What do you mean?" Harry was a bit annoyed with this bizarre conversation._

_"Well, when I was here last time, everything looked a little different... The house probably adapted to you."_

_Harry looked at the boy like if he was facing a madman. What did he say? And why he was staring at him so curiously?_

_To divert this freak's attention from his person, Harry pointed to a picture next to him and asked:_

_"What is it? Quite interesting picture in a bedroom ..."_

_The painting represented a sort of dragon with two heads. On the animal sat a man who fought with him and in the background there was standing strangely deformed woman. The whole thing was quite macabre, as assessed Harry._

_"It's one of those things that surprised me ..." replied the boy, somewhat relieved with the change of subject. "Previously, there was no such painting here. I've seen it before, but never thought that it will come into my bedroom one day."_

_"What does it show?" Harry asked innocently though his thoughts went toward the door. How could he get away?_

_"It's St. George fighting the dragon, painted by Dali" replied the boy, looking thoughtfully at the picture. "I have no idea why it came here."_

_"Who was this George?" Harry hoped that the stranger didn't notice that he was trying to extricate from the blanket again. Maybe this time he'd succeed._

_Fortunately the latter was too interested in painting to pay attention to Harry._

_"George was a knight. A village was tormented by a dragon. Every day people offered the dragon a sheep, and if it was not found, instead they had to give him one of the girls. The victim was chosen by drawing lots. Once the princess was chosen. The monarch begged for her life, but to no avail. She had been offered to the dragon, but on his way appeared St. George. He defeated the dragon and rescued the princess ... What are you doing, Harry?"_

_Harry stopped in his tracks. He managed to get out of the bed already and now he tried to put his shoes on – he hasn't seen his clothes anywhere, but he came to the conclusion that his shoes and pajamas are enough to escape._

_"I'm already late" said Harry and he moved quickly toward the door. He didn't foresee that not tied laces can make it harder and after a second he was laying on the floor, rubbing his forehead with a groan._

_"It wasn't wise" the elder boy said, and gave Harry his hand. He helped Harry to stand again and suddenly the Boy Who Lived stood face to face with the stranger, who was also so familiar. He looked at his gray eyes and wondered where he saw them the first time._

Then it was dark too_. This thought occurred to him at the very beginning. It was even darker than in this room, and the sky was starless._

Then he shook my hand too, but why?

Who are you_? Harry wondered, looking at the inscrutable face of the handsome boy._

_The latter probably noticed Harry's thoughtfulness, because he asked:_

_"Is something bothering you, my dear?"_

Damn!

_Harry suddenly jumped from the boy, which made him hit his back on the night table, crashing amber lamp standing on it and surviving another close encounter with the floor._

_"Did something happen?" asked the stranger, who was not already so much strange and tried to approach Harry, but he shouted:_

_"Stay away!" in his voice there was anger, but also panic. "I know who you are!"_

_A grimace ran across the boy's face. Suddenly he seemed very dangerous to Harry._

_"You really think you can escape from here?"_

_"It's not really happening. It'a happening in my head. You don't exist!"_

_"The fact that this happens in your head does not mean that I don't exist" Tom Riddle replied with a mischievous smile and Harry could not help thinking that his mortal enemy once looked like an angel and even had a sense of humor._

...

"Harry, are you ok?" a pleasant voice came to him from the darkness.

He opened his eyes and recognized the red canopy above him his bed. He sighed with relief - it was only a dream. He had never met Tom Riddle, because someone like that simply didn't exist.

_Are you sure?_ said a mocking voice in his head, but Harry ignored the provocation. His head was now full of other problems.

He saw that Hermione looks at him with concern and that reminded him that strange looking boy. Why was he staring at him like that? After all they were enemies ... Enemies don't look at each other in this way. Enemies should cast a deadly curse upon each other, or at least do some fighting rather than helping.

_But he helped you. Or at least he tried to. Maybe you should not behave so rudely_? asked the same voice in Harry's head, but the boy replied quickly:

_This is Voldemort. No, just the memory of Voldemort. It is not worth my worry._

He would prefer to do so - to have forgotten about this strange event, the conversation with Riddle and the visit to the cemetery, but as it turned out, it was not so easy.

The next day brought him only new concern. In the corridors he saw some students and several parents looking at him suspiciously. He had to endure the cold gaze. He felt that some blame him for the death of Cedric certainly, and most do not believe in what he said about Voldemort's return. He did not understand how these people can be so stupid. Also, the minister didn't believe him, which put him in an even worse situation. He have also felt sorry for Dumbledore, who stood at his side, and certainly some various unpleasant awaited him. Harry had no strength at all. In addition, several times he passed Cho Chang on the stairs and could not stand her gaze - it was tearing his heart. Ron and Hermione also were not too helpful - they still only assured him that everything will be fine, and Harry did not need these false assurances. He would prefer if someone had listened to him and try to understand. At times he began to regret having escaped from Voldemort's memories - at least they were relatively calm. Apart from the fact that he would have to spend time with the Dark Lord himself.

Sometimes he was looking in the direction of his trunk. At the very bottom he put the Riddle's diary and several times he already nearly removed it from there, but something always prevented him. He would feel remorse, dealing with Riddle. Maybe in this memory he was not Voldemort, but it didn't alter the fact that once he will become him. How could he look in Dumbledore's eyes, if he would maintain any contacts with You-Know-Who? Sometimes Harry tried to explain himself, that he could yet take advantage of this memory, learn more about Voldemort's weaknesses, but he didn't believe in it at all. First, he doubted that would Tom told him anything after his last spectacular disappearance. In addition, Riddle was probably not the type of person who shares his secrets with everyone. He would first have to gain his trust, and this would require the establishment of close friends.

He wasn't good in making friends. Concluding the case of Cedric Diggory, making friends with Harry wasn't a good idea.

His life was agony. He would gladly surrender and disappear forever, but he knew that he couldn't do that. He was, after all the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived and not the Boy-Who-Die-Because-He-No-Longer-Wanted-To-Live. Hours flowed between his fingers, and when after a few days he had to pack up and prepare to return to the Dursleys, he felt as if not even hour had passed since his return from the cemetery.

Whilst packing the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's map, he looked casually at the diary. It was still lying on the bottom of the trunk. Harry watched it for a moment with hesitation, but eventually he held out his hand. Did he have anything else to lose?

...

Are you there?

Hello, is anyone there?

Oh, well ... I'm sorry I yelled at you.

I'm really sorry ...

You think you can just stop talking to me?

I'll shut you up in the trunk for the next forty years!

I'm not kidding.

Why didn't you tell me who you are? Maybe then everything would work out differently.

Understand, I was slightly shocked when it turned out that you're _him_.

Oh, well - you're not _him_. Or at least I think so ...

What I'm doing at all? I'm talking with a memory. In addition, the memory of Voldemort. If things go on like this, I'll end up in St. Mungo's. It won't be that bad.

The memory is probably offended at me. That's good ...

Please, Tom, don't do this to me ...

I'm really sick of you!

Why are you doing this to me?

Tom, I need you!

_For your services, Harry. As usual. Oddly enough, usually you talk to me when you need me. What do you want this time? Maybe I should make your homework for potions? Maybe there's a basilisk I can kill? This is a total nothing difficult. Well unless you want me to kill Voldemort, but it may be somewhat problematic, because it just so happens that I am only his memory!_

Are you mad at me?

_No, I just sometimes like to shout at people._

Tom, I'm sorry, really.

_Isn't it ironic? Harry Potter apologizes the memory of the Dark Lord._

You're not him, Tom.

_That's what _you _think. How do you know who I am?_

You tried to help me. He would not do that.

_Maybe I just want to use you?_

I don't believe it.

_You've completely lost your mind._

Why do you think so?

_You are mentally unbalanced. Three days ago, you ran away from me, because you were sure that I'm Voldemort, although I only tried to help, and now when I say that I'm him, you don't want to believe._

It really doesn't sound good, right?

_What do you want?_

Don't leave me.

_Do you always have to fullfil your life with such melodramatic elements?_

You're wtill angry?

_Who said that I was angry?_

Tom, don't leave me all alone.

_I won't, If _you _don't leave _me_._

So you'll never leave me?

_If you don't leave me._

And now you'll always be with me?

_Maybe I should also swear marital fidelity and honesty, and that I will not leave you till death?_

Could you?

Tom?


	5. The Hag

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Chapter IV**

**~~ The Hag ~~**

You won't guess what happened!

_I don't even try..._

I don't have to tell you.

_Don't fret so right away. Just kidding. I don't know what I should expect. If some dementors attacked you again or you eavesdroped a meeting of the Order of Phoenix,I'm not that interested._

You're simply envius because _your _life is not as interesting as _mine_.

_Well, well, well. From what I remember I'm only a memory._

Don't be so cynical. If not my good will, someone would destoy you a long time ago.

_If not for help, you would lost your mind. But what happened?_

Remember when I told you about this new teacher?

_Dolores Umbridge, right?_

Yes. During our first lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts she told us to hide our wand. We were a little surprised, because this year we have OWLs and we have to practise. If you could only saw our book - I think they released it in the Middle Ages!

_What's your point? I guess you're not going to tell me about your plans of reforming the education system?_

I was getting to this. During this lesson, a discussion started - we said that we need some practical exercises. Not only for exams, but after all Voldemort has returned and those spells would be rather useful. I said it aloud... and got extention for a week.

_It's still nothing unusual. Since Umbridge works for the ministry, it's obvious that she pretends that Voldemort hasn't returned._

You're so irritable recently, Tom. I'll never tell you what I was going to tell, because you constantly interrupt. I get detention!

_You didn't have to prescribe, did you?_

Not exactly.

_What do you mean?_

I had to rewrite the sentence "I must not tell lies."

_How many times?_

Until it carved in my skin.

_What?_

She used a magic pen. I wrote with my own blood.

_You told someone about it?_

You're just like Hermione.

_So didn't tell._

I didn't because I don't want anyone to interfere. This is my personal war.

_This doesn't change the fact that this woman is a hag._

Look who's talking.

_You starting again?_

No, sorry. Besides, I have some other news for you. Yesterday Ron received a letter from his older brother Percy, the one who is on the side of the ministry. Percy suggests in the letter that Ron should not talk to me because I'm now undesirable. He even suggested that I am slightly unbalanced.

_I knew it long ago._

Very funny. But today, Umbridge was apponted the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She's going to visit the teachers and introduce regulation affecting the life of the school.

_The Ministry is interfering at Hogwart._

Hermione said the same thing.

_I never thought that it'll come to something like this._

There is something else ...

_Yes?_

Ron and Hermione are trying to persuade me to gave lessons of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_Interesting idea._

I'm not so sure ...

_Why? After all, you will be able to prepare for your OWLs in this way, and besides you'll annoy Umbridge, which can be fun._

And illegal.

_Since when you care about law? From what I remember breaking school rules never caused you difficulties._

From what I remember, you should help me and not make me get in even bigger trouble.

_Where's your fantasy?_

It appears that you have taken it.

_If you were bored like me, you would act so too._

If you were me, you would have enough activities without the aid of illegal student organization.

...

"Did you hear that?" asked Ron, trying to stop laughing.

Harry just sat in the library with his herbology homework, which he had to do for the afternoon. Because of Umbridge's extention, he had a huge backlog in his classes. He hoped that Ron has had to say something really important.

"What happened?"

"Someone broke into Umbridge's office and bewitched her kittens" Ron sank into the nearest chair, shaking with laughter.

"What?" Harry could not help exclaiming. Who could be so crazy to do something like that?

"You haven't heard the best yet" Ron continued "That someone made it all her stupid pink cats meow horribly every time she enter her office. Can you imagine?"

Harry couldn't help smiling - someone apparently didn't like Umbridge at least as much as he himself, but this one was probably a little bit crazy. Perhaps Umbridge will soon find him and punish ...

"Who did it? Fred and George?" asked Harry, feeling some pity for culprit. Certainly he will suffer months of rewriting sentences with magical quill.

"No, it's certainly not them" said Ron. "Frankly, the even were surprised that someone dared to do something like that. After all that Umbridge is unpredictable ...Besides, I don't know if this could be a student ..."

"Why?" Harry was surprised.

"You see, no one can disenchant those cats."

"The teachers may simply not want to help her?" Harry suggested.

"That's what I thought" Ron said, scratching his head thoughtfully "until I heard as Flitwick says Dumbledore on the fourth floor, that he doesn't know what spell was used, and that the office disenchantment is going to take him some time ..."

"It's really interesting" Harry wondered who could be Umbridge's secret enemy. He had to invented this spell himself, because Flitwick could not take it off ... Although he didn't know who is this mysterious ally (because the enemies of my enemies are my friends), he felt sympathy for him.

…

Tom, what do you know about Dreamless Sleep Potion?

_Since when I am an encyclopedia? Check in the library._

It is first in the night, Tom.

_You could start learning sooner._

Well you know that I had an appointment of Dumbledore's Army and before that I had quidditch practise and Umbridge is following me all the time - I don't know why she is suspecting that I charmed the cats ... I think she knows that students run a secret organization...

_You could have been expected that._

Why won't you help me?

_I don't like that you don't care about your education._

Tom, please ...

_Well, all right ... It's a potion that causes an immediate sleep. It is given to the sick, suffering from insomnia and small children. You can give it orally or add to food. This potion is green, dense and has the smell of cinnamon. The person to whom it is given, won't be dreaming whilst sleeping. Enough?_

Enough. Thanks, you saved my life. At least for now, probably Snape will give us this week another equally fascinating homework. Tom?

_Yes?_

Have I told you already that you're wonderful?

_A few times, but you can repeat it once again._

You are awful.

_Why no longer "wonderful"?_

I could drown you...

_You had such an intention?_

When I found out who you are, I wanted to throw the diary into the lake. Well, maybe I should have done it..

_That couldn't kill me. But why hadn't you throw the diary away?_

I couldn't. I felt that I need you, despite everything.

_Again, this melodrama._

Again, this cynicism.

_You need me._

Of course. Besides, there's something else, like if there was something between us, I can't explain it. Soul mates?

_It's probably not the best term._

You know something more, right?

Tom?

I hate it when you do so!

**AN: ** Perhaps I'll add next chapter in the evening. If you enjoyed this one (or you maintain that i was hopeless), let me know.


	6. Never drink champagne with the enemy

**AN: **Sorry for mistakes - they may be some, it's nearly 3am here.

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Chapter V**

**~~ Never drink champagne with the enemy ~~**

Tom!

Tom, where are you?

_Don't shout, it's the middle of the night. What happened?_

Mr. Weasley ... They took him to the hospital now, but he looked terrible. I don't know how it happened ...

_Could you be more specific?_

Tom, I attacked him!

_You've been in bed, right?_

Yes, but ...

_And I suspect Mr. Weasley wasn't there?_

Of course not, but ...

_In this case, it is unlikely that you attacked him, right?_

Yes, but ...

_But what?_

I ... I was the snake!

_What snake? Harry, wasn't it just a dream?_

It was a dream somewhat, but one of these I had before. Dreams about _him_.

_About me?_

You'd like to.

_Don't be so touchy. Explain me what the dream look like._

I saw everything from the perspective of a snake. Mr. Weasley sat in a hallway, he was probably on guard looking after this "weapon". And then the snake ... I ... attacked. Blood was everywhere. I woke up screaming and no one wanted to believe me, but Dumbledore didn't ask any questions. In fact he don't talk to me much this year... He immediately organized the support for Mr. Weasley, and he moved me, Ron, Ginny and the twins to Grimauld Place. We'll stay here for Christmas.

_It's quite interesting. From some time I suspected that between you and Voldemort there is some connection._

As between you and me, right?

_Yes, I think so._

And you know, what is it?

_I suspect._

What?

_Nothing special. Is that all you have to say? I think you should get some sleep now._

I don't want to sleep.

_Why? You must be tired._

I'm afraid.

_Why?_

It may happen again. What if I attack Ron in his sleep? Maybe I no longer have control over my own body? Maybe I'm possessed?

_There are some ways to defend yourself. Dumbledore probably also consider some of them._

What do you mean?

_Occlumeny._

Occlu- what?

_Occlumency is a way to defend against legilimency, or mental attack of another wizard._

It's probably terribly hard ...

_It's not easy, but certainly useful. Besides, you should want to learn it not only because of this dreams._

What are you talking about?

_Don't you thought that Dumbledore or other members of the Order would be interested in the fact that you're associate with the memory of Voldemort?_

They can read it from my head?

_Of course. Probably with ease, taking into account the fact that usually you think awfully loud ... Besides, why you've been silent for so long? I was concerned._

You know, I had meetings of Dumbledore's Army.

_And?_

And what?

_Usually, you tell extensively about these meetings, and today you are silent, so I suspect that something had happened._

Well, if you say so ...

_Yes?_

I kissed Cho.

_What? And you had no intention to tell me?_

I knew that you will do an affair of it.

_I? Affair? Nothing of that sort. Tell me though, how was it?_

Wet.

_I don't understand ..._

Cho ... she cried.

_So bad kiss?_

Shut up. It has nothing to do with that.

_I cannot express my opinion in this subject._

What do you mean?

_I never kissed you, so I can't objectively determine whether the girl was crying because you were hopeless kisser or maybe there was another reason._

You're kidding, right?

_Maybe._

...

Harry opened his eyes, although he didn't have the slightest desire to get out of bed.  
He knew he should go for breakfast. He were supposed to spend the whole day in Hogsmeade. All day with Cho. Well, maybe he was also going to meet Hermione, but it didn't matter. Still, he felt that panic was embracing him. MaybeTom was right? Maybe he was really so bad in kissing, that Cho started to cry?

He clenched his fists with rage. Stupid diary. What can he know about kissing?

He jumped with one leap out of bed, and after twenty minutes he was standing in the courtyard, waiting for Cho. On the way he ate a piece of toast with pineapple and it has improved his humour somewhat.

He saw the girl coming down the stairs and smiled radiantly. Cho was really pretty.

But when the Ravenclaw stood next to him, he felt that he made a terrible mistake. Panic returned with a vengeance. What did he think, inviting her for a date?

During an awkward conversation Harry didn't know what to do. Apparently, he was bad not only in kissing.

"Maybe we can go to Madam. Puddifoot? It's a nice little tearoom" Cho proposed. "I was there once with..." her voice trembled and Harry guessed why.

_Will I always have to compete with the ghost of the deceased beloved?_

Madam Puddifoot Tea Room has proven to be very specific place. The windows steamed up and the tables and chairs were all claimed by teenagers holding hands or kissing over cups of tea and coffee. A bell over the door announced customers in a tuneful tinkle; the round tables were decorated with lacy napkins and china sugar bowls. It was Valentine's Day and the Tearoom was full of golden cherubs hovering over each of the tables, occasionally throwing pink confetti over the people sitting below them.

Harry felt a spasm of the stomach. He really would prefer to drink butterbeer in Three Broomsticks.

Cho took place at a small round table and ordered coffee.

_This is a complete failure,_ thought Harry.

Time seemed to stand still, and he didn't know what he should do. He tried to be funny, but it wasn't a good idea. Therefore he decided to keep quiet and keep Cho's hand, but also nothing came of it. Cho compares him all the time with Cedric or at least Harry felt so. In the end he said:

"Can we go now? I have an appointment with Hermione."

He was not expecting what'll happen after these words. Cho jumped up from her chair and yelled at him with all these people around. Harry picked up the torrent of words, less and more sophisticated accusations, such as "heartless asshole." He saw, too, that some guests were looking at him with curiosity mixed with with amusement.

Certainly dating was not his strongest point.

...

My love life is a complete failure.

_Date wasn't successful?_

It was a tragedy.

_I will not say that I didn't expect it._

I can't stand you.

_You're welcome._

Why I can't get along with people?

_You get along with me pretty well. Are you suggesting that I am not a man?_

You don't count.

_Thank you for those kind words._

Tom, what should I do?

_With what? Dating? Maybe you should apologize Cho?_

For what? I didn't do anything wrong ...

_Of course you didn't but an apologu nearly always works._

Interesting, how do you know. Probably not from experience.

_If you want to know no girl cried when I was kissing her._

I'd like to see it.

_Be careful what you wish for._

...

_"How did I end up here?" Harry asked, confused._

_He stood in the middle of a familiar room. Nothing had changed except that near the window appeared a small table and two armchairs. In one of them sat none other than Tom Riddle. He looked as usual, that is divine._

_"Nice to see you again" Tom greeted him and held out his hand to Harry, pointing to the second chair "I hope that this time you'll not run away"_

_Harry took his place indicated, even though he felt a little strange. He sat in front of a piece of Voldemort's soul. He would not admit to himself that this was a pretty nice company._

_On the table there were two glasses and a dusty bottle._

_"Heidsiec, 1907. We must somehow celebrate this meeting" Tom said with a smile._

_"I'm underage Harry" remarked shyly, but the host did not pay attention to him._

_"Liquid gold. Bringing it here cost me a lot of trouble, so don't refuse" his eyes sparkled and Harry couldn't understand how someone like Tom could become a Dark Lord._

_"It's just a memory. How can drink something?"_

_"Well, it's not just an ordinary memory, my dear" said Tom, giving him a glass._

_"What do you mean?" Harry asked, and felt a slight uneasiness._

_"It's a long story. Maybe someday I'll tell it to you."_

_"Why I tell you everything, and you tell me just what you want to tell?"_

_Tom ignored this question, as was in his custom, of which Harry had already often saw. They drank champagne in a momentary silence, and Harry came to the conclusion that the drink was pretty good. As the sun enclosed in a bottle. Tom sat opposite and watched him carefully, which worried Harry a little bit. Why was he always staring at him?_

_Harry drank the rest of his champagne, and asked for more. Tom was clearly amused by his behavior, but he poured more champagne into his glass. After several minutes, Harry began to feel its effects and somewhat relaxed._

_"Why you brought me here?" he asked nonchalantly, seating comfortably in the armchair. Navy blue plush was tickling his neck._

_"Because you asked for it" said Tom naturally, gracefully sipping champagne._

_"I didn't ask for anything" replied Harry with persistence of a small child._

_"Yes, you asked" Riddle put down his glass on the table and leaned toward the boy. Harry thought that maybe Tom wants to tell him one of his secrets, so he get closer too. Champagne bubbles were already swirling in his head, so it didn't bother him that between him and his enemy's memory were no more than five centimeters._

_"What did I asked for?" Harry inquired, looking at the gray eyes of Tom Riddle, now shining a little frantic._

I should not be so close_, croaked a voice in his head, but it was too late._

_Something brushed against Harry's mouth, something warm and soft._

Are you crazy?_ Part of Harry wanted to hit Riddle's face, but the second part, now slightly dazed with champagne, had nothing against what was happening. At least Tom wasn't crying._

_For some absurd reason, Harry's limbs appeared to agree with Tom's actions; his arms wrapped themselves around Tom's back eagerly. The kiss felt terrifying, but somehow it was the sweetest thing he had ever felt._

_Suddenly, when Harry started to really like it, Tom moved away and brushing hair from his forehead, he said:_

_"You still have much to learn."_

_Harry looked at him stupidly._

_"What?"_

_"You doubted my skills" said Tom. "I could not afford to lose honor."_

_"What?" Harry asked again, his voice trembled with rage. "What is this all about?"_

_Tom looked at him with a mixture of amusement and triumph in his eyes._

_"You wanted to know how I kiss. Now you know."_

_Harry stared at him without saying a word. He was both angry and depressed. Angry, because Riddle simply used him. Depressed, because he thought that the kiss meant something. Riddle apparently had more to do with Voldemort than he thought._

_"I hate you" Harry hissed coldly and stood up. He could not afford further humiliation._

_"It's not what you think, Harry" he heard Riddle's voice before everything around him vanished._


	7. Separations and reconciliations

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Chapter VI**

**~~ Separations and reconciliations ~~**

How could he do this to me?

Bloody diary! I shouldn't take it up!

"Harry, watch out!" Hermione squeaked, but it was too late.

Harry was cutting his Egyptian green beetles with such passion that one of them suddenly jumped and flew into the air. Perhaps it would have no consequences, if Severus Snape wasn't just passing by Harry's table. Unfortunately, Harry's beetle hit him straight in the eye. Snape hissed in pain and lurched as if he was drunk. Several students burst out laughing, but after a while complete silence fell in the clasroom.

Snape looked at the students with murderous gaze, which quieted them immediately, even though under his eye appeared big dark spot and looked like a panda.

"Potter" he said so coldly that Harry's blood froze. "What did you mean by this?"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident" Harry replied, his voice trembling, which sounded pretty pitiful.

"Accident? This is probably the hundredth accident in the past four months, Potter" Snape didn't raise his voice, but it was terrifying all the same. Harry thought he would the teacher just to yell at him. "Oddly enough, usually I am your victim."

"I really didn't want to..." Harry began to explain, but Snape interrupted with a gesture.

"Silence. Detention today at eight in the evening"

Harry sighed, but didn't protest. He knew that he deserved it. He should be more careful. He can't think so much about the diary. It's been already more than fourmonths since he spoke to Riddle for the last time and he felt awfully strange with that. On the one hand, he lacked much of his company, but on the other hand he had no intention to surrender. He would not once again show weakness. As for Snape - he wasn't surprised that he got detention. After his damned curiosity led him to see the memories of the teacher, the bat treated him very harshly.

_Perhaps a conversation with Riddle would improve your mood_, intrusive voice whispered in his head, and Harry began to wonder, if it's not Voldemort himself - certainly he has an easy access to his mind, because it turned out that Occlumency is not Harry's strongest point. Honestly it was almost as hopeless as dating ...

"Do not worry, dude" Ron whispered to him, so that the boy escaped from meditation "It won't be worse than Umbridge, will it?"

"Thanks, Ron. You really cheered me up" Harry mutteredin response.

Harry didn't even suspect that this day he will not have any detention.

...

I stiil think that you're heartless creature from hell, but can we talk for a while?

_Of course. What happened this time?_

My godfather is dead.

You won't say anything?

_Harry, did I kill him?_

No. He was killed by his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

_I'm glad it wasn't me._

You where there too.

_Where?_

In the Ministry of Magic.

_But this is illogical. Throughout the year I was pretending that I don't exist._

Apparently you came to the conclusion that it's the right time to get out of the shadows and you destroyed half of the Ministry.

_Harry, you sound so ... grimly._

Really?

_Don't do it._

What?

_Don't... close yourself. I want to help you._

I know what your help looks like.

_You're still angry? I didn't think it'd upset you so. Sincerely I hoped that after a few days you will come back. And you didn't talk to me for four months._

I still don't talk to you.

_It seems to me that we are talking right now._

I have to. Otherwise I'd go mad. Ron and Hermione annoy me - they linger behind like ghosts, they surely suspect that I want to do something stupid. Dumbledore is even worse than them - first he pretended for the whole year that I don't exist and now he's playing the good grandpa and apologize for everything. It's little is too late. If he had taught me that damn occlumency, Sirius would be still to live! Tom, I am completely alone, again... Everybody around see in me the Chosen One and I'm just an ordinary boy. I don't have any special skills or talents. And they make me a hero ... I haven't told you the worst yet.

_Yes?_

Voldemort brought me to the Department of Mysteries, because he wanted me to take a prophecy from there.

_What prophecy?_

About him and about me. Or about me and you? I don't know.

_Did you hear it?_

Yes.

_And?_

Neither can live while the other survives.

_So you have to kill him._

Looks like it. Although it's more likely that he will kill me.

_Do not say that._

Are you completely crazy? How can I fight with Voldemort? I don't even know one percent of the spells that he knows. I'm hopeless ...

_You've got me. I'll help you._

Don't you remember that I'm not speaking with you?

_Well, yes. You won't forget it? It was just a joke._

Very easy for you to play jokes on me. You made me drunk first and then used me.

_I made you drunk? After all, it were only two glasses of champagne! And if you don't remember, I'll remind you that you reciprocate this kiss!_

It's not true!

_It is true, but you're just afraid to admit it._

I think it's time to end this conversation.

_Well, let your will. But if you leave me now, I won't tell you a secret. Secret about him._

Don't even try to deceive me.

_This will help you defeat him._

What do you want in return?

_Only your friendship._

That's high price.

_Well, you know yourself that you need me._

How did you get to this conclusion?

_Only I understand you._

_What is your decision then?_

All right. Tell me what you know.

_Maybe we'll meet at my place?_

No.

_Well, if you don't want to... The secret is this: Voldemort had split his soul into pieces and hid in various subjects. That's why he didn't die when he tried to kill you. To defeat him, you must destroy all the Horcruxes, that is pieces of his soul._

How do you know?

_I remember that I planned something like that._

But you don't know where are these Horcruxes, do you?

_Well, I don't know exactly ... But I have some suspicions._

Can you tell me?

_Probably he hid his soul in some valuable items. Maybe some family heirlooms - the ring of my grandfather and me mother's necklace. I never saw it, but I think that finding them wouldn't take me a long time._

What else?

_Perhaps other mementoes of the school founders. With necklace Salazar I'd probably desired to have some other artifacts._

Sword of Gryffindor is still in school.

_In that case, we still Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff. I once read about Ravenclaw's diadem._

How many more of these Horcruxes?

_I think seven. No, I'm _sure_ of it._

So we necklace, ring, tiara, and something that belonged to Huffelpuff. What about the remaining three?

_Did you notice something that is with me all the time?_

You mean Voldemort?

_And what we're talking about?_

Well, all right, don't freak out ... I have to think a moment. Hmm, you're usually accompanied by Nagini. This is a huge snake. Can it too be a Horcrux?

_Probably so. As for the other two I have some suspicions, but I think you've learned enough today. We'll have a lot of work._

"We"? What do you mean?

_You don't think that you yourself would find Horcruxes, Harry, do you? They're very dangerous and probably are protected by powerful spells._

Let me note that you are a memory. How are you going to help me?

_Let's say that I will be the brains of this operation. With all due respect, Harry, you're sometimes so careless ..._

Yes, yes, I'm reckless and I cannot kiss. I remember. When we start hunting?

_Since for the vacation you come back to the world of Muggles, we will use this time to learn a few spells._

I'm not an adult, I can't use magic outside the school.

_It's not a problem. You can always come to me._

Maybe this is a solution ... And what will happen then?

_Then, when you're ready, we'll start our search. At the beginning we will visit the house of my grandfather and then a cave._

Hmm, doesn't sound so bad.

_Do not praise the day before sunset, Harry._


	8. The Secret Garden

**AN: **Thank you for reviews and alerts, I'm so happy that you enjoy the story :) I still haven't told you what my prompts are: shadow, heart, midnight, secrets.

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Chapter VII**

**~~The Secret Garden~~**

"Harry, where you learn that?" Hermione asked with envy, when the boy was able to convert Ron into lion.

"I read our schoolbooks during the summer" he smiled in response.

Of course, it wasn't the whole truth. Sure, he read all the choolbooks (except potions, because he didn't know that he will be to study them) and many other books, which Tom told him to borrow. Honestly, Harry began to regret at times that he has agreed to this personal training - Riddle was even more demanding than McGonagall and much more peevish than Snape. Riddle never forgave anything and he demanded perfection. Of course, now Harry was grateful him for that - he never had any problems with classes and everything came out to him for the first time. Teachers didn't cease to praise him what made Hermione mad and Ron laugh.

"Dude, you've changed into Ravenclaw or something?" he joked now that he has regained his human form and McGonagall awarded Harry with ten points for correct execution of exercises.

"Anything but Slytherin" Harry retorted, looking at Malfoy, who was sitting by the window and watched him with a murderous look. Malfoy behaved strange this year, he looked sleepy and sick all the time, and during lessons he was distracted and absent-minded.

Of course, Harry didn't intend to worry about it - he had a lot more problems - Tom still upbraided him a new job that will prepare him to seek the Horcruxes, whilst Dumbledore decided that Harry should have private lessons with him. He wans't very happy about that, but Tom told him that such lessons may be quite useful. Although he hated the old headmaster, he was able to appreciate his knowledge, so now Harry had to deal with all these activities. Dis I already mentioned that he was also captain of the quidditch team?

What was his surprise when, after a long day of classes, he went alone to the dormitory and saw a strange figure of his bed.

_Is this possible?_ he thought and held his breath.

There was no doubt that he saw Tom Riddle before him, but the boy looked somehow strangly. Or maybe unreal?

Only after a while, Harry realized, what the difference was - after all Tom was just a memory, not a human. He had no body. But he didn't look like a ghost also. Harry thought that the most appropriate word would be "shadow". But this has lead him to next question:

"What are you doing here?"

"You're not glad?" Tom replied, smiling slightly. "I thought it will make you pleasure if we could talk in such a form."

"Oh, of course, I'm glad..." Harry was confused. "But you surprized me a little. How did you do that? After all, you're just a memory."

Tom snorted, as if Harry insulted him:

I can do many things as you apparently haven't noticed. Besides that, I'm here, in a sense, because of your merit."

"What?"

"Yes, your merit" said Tom, lying in Harry's bed, as if he were at home. This didn't make much impression on the boy - during the holidays with Riddle he stayed long enough wiyh him to not be surprised with his permissiveness. "I put on such a form, using your magic."

Harry still looked at him without understanding, and perhaps even with fear, so Tom said:

"There is nothing to fear about. You have enough magic to keep me here. And if you will not want me to be here - in which, moreover, I don't believe - then I can always go back to the diary."

Harry looked doubtfully at Riddle.

"Do other people will also see you?"

"If you want to."

Harry felt a slight uneasiness. If others might see Riddle, his situation would be quite difficult. Probably they would have found him to be insane and sent to St. Mungo's. Or to Azkaban.

Harry sat on the bed next to Tom and sighed. Indeed, it was nice talking with him in this environment. He looked on Riddle lying nearby and held out his hand towards his hair. He always wanted to know wheter they were as smooth as they look, but he never dared to do that there, in the diary. Here in Gryffindor, he was at home and he was able to dictate the rules.

Or so he thought until his hand passed directly _through _Riddle.

Harry had to have awfully silly face, because Tom laughed out loud. His laughter bounced off the walls, which made the whole situation to Harry even more absurd.

"What's so funny?" Harry tried to keep a straight face, but he felt his cheeks burn. "I just wanted to see if you're really here" he tried to explain.

"No" Riddle gave a laugh. "You wanted to touch my hair"

"What's so surprising?" Harry knew that he blushed, and he was angry with himself. What tempted him to do this?

"Nothing at all" Riddle said, though his eyes said something else.

But after a while, through his face ran a short grimace of sadness and he sat down next to Harry. Then he said quietly:

"We are so close, but also so far."

...

When the evening fell they walked together to the lesson to Dumbledore. Riddle seemed a bit more cheerful. Probably due to the fact that Harry was mad at him. Harry didnt want to accept that Tom would accompany him. He claimed that it was too dangerous, but Riddle didn't listen to him.

So when Dumbledore asked at the outset: "Harry, you didn't bring anybody with you, did you?" Potter nearly died of fright. How Dumbledore could feel the presence of a memory? He could not comprehend.

He was even more surprised when he heard a familiar voice in my head:

_He sensed me._

_Tom?_

_No, it's Voldemort here._

_Stop fooling around. And get out of my head!_

The response was just a giggle.

"Harry, something's wrong?" the headmaster asked in his usual good-natured tone and the boy remembered at once where he was. He should have more control over his behavior.

"Nothing, Professor. I'm just a little bit tired today. What happened to the your hand, Sir?" he quickly changed the subject.

"That's a pretty long story, Harry. Maybe someday ..."

The boy didn't hear the rest of the sentence, because through his mind went a wave of emotion so violent that he almost lost his breath. He felt anger and hatred, but also fear.

_He knows, Harry_. Riddle was devastated. _He found them._

Potter knew nothing of this gibberish, but something made him look at the ring on Dumbledore's blackened hand.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to control his chaotic thoughts.

The headmaster glanced at him with curiosity, and then said:

"Interesting that you asked about this ring, my dear boy."

_How did he get it_? Riddle wanted to know. _How dare he wear_ my_ ring? He's unworthy!_

_Shut up!_ Harry tried to silence him, but it didn't give any effect.

Ignoring the curses that Riddle was sending, he looked at the headmaster. He had a kind smile on his old face, but his eyes glittered somewhat dangerously. Could he knew about the diary?

"I decided that you should know something about Tom Riddle, Harry. You must know your enemy before you can defeat him."

"You mean Voldemort, right?" Harry interjected, feeling that Tom finally was silent.

"He's real name is Tom Riddle, Harry" the headmaster looked at Potter with testing sight.

"Maybe Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort are two different people?" he tried to explain, but Dumbledore interrupted him:

"You can never think so. Tom Riddle as a child had a propensity for violence and brutality. The fact that later he adopted the name of Voldemort, after all, don't change his nature." Dumbledore's voice was very sharp. Harry had never heard that he was so emphatic. And maybe even fanatic?

"Today I'll show you my own memory about Tom Riddle. You'll understand what I mean by saying that from an early age he was _bad_."

…

Harry was laingy in his bed. Probably it was already after midnight, but he couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about what Dumbledore showed him. He had no idea that Riddle's childhood was so difficult. Probably even harder than his own.

When he tried to explain to Dumbledore that he feel some pity for Riddle, the headmaster nearly killed him with his eyes and said:

"You pity your parents' murderer, Harry?"

It was unfair.

Now he was laying in bed, turning from side to side. Although he saw that Riddle has been a child willing to make violence, he still haven't thought that this was Voldemort. Young Riddle was only an unloved orphan, but not a murderer.

Unfortunately he could not share these insights with Tom, because disappeared before they could get to the Gryffindor tower. Harry suspected that Tom didn't return to the diary - he tried to communicate with him somehow. And now he began to worry. Was it possible that someone can kill a memory?

He was little surprised that he cares so much what happened to Tom, but he could not help it - over the past few months he started to like him.

Suddenly he got up from bed and made the decision. He had to find Riddle. Even if he cannot be physically hurt, he felt that Tom needs help.

He pulled the invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map out of his trunk. He tried to leave the room as quietly as possible. Night walks, even in his case, were something quite unusual.

He walked aimlessly through the corridors for next few minutes, wondering where he could find Tom. Of course he couldn't find him on the Marauder's Map. He was surprised though when he saw Draco Malfoy on it. Perhaps if he had more time and less problems he would check why the Slytherin was wandering in the middle of the night in the castle, but at this moment he didn't care.

Passing by one of the windows he experience revelation. He looked at the lake steeped in gloom and meadows covered in shadows, and suddenly he became aware of where he should look for Tom.

He ran down the stairs so fast that the portraits, which haven't slept, could see his bare feet sticking out from under the cloak waving behind him.

It was cold outside although it was only September. Harry walked towards one of the gardens and quickly found what he was looking for. Surrounded by overgrown ivy and autumn roses he saw a door, which only confirmed his suspicions.

Once he crossed the passage, he felt the magic that surrounded this place. It could also easily be seen - in the garden grow flowers that normally would surely have withered.

Harry looked around and saw Tom in the slight moonlisght. The boy probably hasn't noticed his arrival, because he sat with his head bowed under one of the old trees.

"Tom" Harry whispered, approaching the boy plunged in thought.

He raised his eyes and looked at Harry sadly.

"Why have you come?"

Harry didn't expect such a question.

"I thought something had happened" He replied. "I thought that you may need help."

"And how can you help me?" Riddle snorted. "You don't understand!"

"I don't understand?" Harry felt anger rising in him. "_I_ do not understand?_"_ he repeated. "If you don't remember, I'll remind you that not only you had difficult childhood! You think I don't remember that I was hungry? That I was afraid when I had to sleep in the dark? That ..."

"Harry, but you're not a murderer!" Riddle shouted.

The boy looked at him with compassion.

"You're not a murderer, Tom."

"I killed your parents."

"Voldemort did it, not you."

"I am Voldemort."

"No, you're not" Harry snapped and tried to put his hand on Tom's shoulder. Of course, this resulted in the fact that he touched the bark of the tree at which they sat.

Riddle smiled slightly, though Harry could have sworn that a moment before he saw the traces of tears on his cheeks.

"We are together at last, though far apart" Tom said quietly, his gaze wandered to the stars.


	9. In a dream

AN:This chapter was terribly difficult to write, but I think that it is not as bad as it could be :) Probably I'll add next chapter later in the night - my time is running out.

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Chapter VIII**

**~~In a dream~~**

"I hope that this time you will not refuse, Harry" Slughorn gave his favorite pupil a radiant smile. "Miss Granger is also invited."

Harry refrained from a theatrical sigh. Slughorn was hunting him since the beginning of the school year and it seemed that this time he cannot escape and will have to go to that stupid party. Of course, if he could, he invent some excuse, but so many times he wriggled out that no one would have believed it.

"I'll come with pleasure." he replied with a smile and Slughorn fainted.

The boy quickly ran away before the next series of admiration, that he not deserved, started and after a few moments he was on the stairs.

_You have a very good mood today_, Tom began.

_Oh, you know, I had no choice. Besides, I'm even a little grateful - this is how we won the match. He gave me Felix Felicis._

_And I thought we won due to your extraordinary skill,_ sneered Riddle.

_Of course_, laughed Harry. _But at least Ron believed he could win._ Harry recalled with satisfaction Ron's face, when he saw a complete and intact bottle of potion.

_Where are we going?_ Tom asked after a moment, seeing that Harry wasn't going to the library, where he recently spent most of the time, to Hermione's delight and Ron's horror.

_I don't know ... I don't want to meet Hermione - she is terribly unbearable, since Ron began dating with Lavender._ Harry wished he didn't say so - Hermione was his friend after all.

_And you didn't think about it? About finding a girlfriend?_ Tom asked with curiosity, but Harry thought that this question mean more than it seems.

_You know, I must save the world first,_ said Harry evasively._ So many strange things are happening in school now - first Katie and the necklace, now Malfoy didn't come for the game ..._

_Don't worry about it. Malfoy won't do you any harm._ Tom said this with such certainty, as if he knew what Malfoy was doing.

_In that case, for whom he hunts?_ Harry asked, but he didn't hear any answer..

...

Christmas had come faster than he expected. Time passed quickly between the onslaught of his homework, trainings, watching Malfoy (Harry was sure that he was up to something), and lessons with Tom. Yes, the lessons still took place, because Riddle claimed that the level of education at Hogwarts fell terribly low, and besides, it prepared him in no way to skirmish with Voldemort. Sometimes Harry admitted Tom was right - he frankly doubted that he would ever have the chance to prepare for Voldemort the Potion of Living Death or transmutate him it in, let's say, a whale. Only lessons with Dumbledore were useful - although Harry still couldn't convince the headmaster that Tom Riddle is not Voldemort, it was interesting to watch what boy knew that Tom would never say him.

But there was a fundamental problem - lessons with Tom had to take place at night, only because no one could see that Harry has gone somewhere for hours. The boy knew that the teachers are watching him. He felt a the look Dumbledore and McGonagall almost all the time. But it was Snape that upset him most - Harry sometimes had the impression that the hated teacher knows what it is the diary that Potter has with him all the time. Therefore, Harry, to avoid suspicion, studied at night, so the whole time he was sleepy.

Besides, Harry still hasn't invited anyone to Slughorn's party. Most likely he would take Tom with him, because he knew that he has a healthy approach to this type of things. But apart from such obvious obstacles that Tom was a memory and the less obvious - he was after all Voldemort's memory, Harry thought that the greatest sensation would be the fact that he had brought a boyfriend. Therefore, in order not to create unnecessary affair (as if he already wasn't doing it all the time), Harry decided to invite a girl. One December morning he shared this observation with Tom, which caused laughter of the latter:

_I thought you would take me._ Harry was not sure if it was a joke or not, so he decided not to comment. _Who is in your eye?_

_To be honest - no one. I feel the same way before the Yule Ball in the fourth year,_ hesighed with annoyance.

They were sitting at breakfast. Or rather Harry was sitting and Tom stood behind him. Sometimes he also walked around the hall, looking at pupils whose parents or grandparents he knew, using the fact that no one sees him. Sometimes Harry had the impression that ghosts can sense the presence of Tom, but so far none of them initiated the alarm. Now, Tom looked around the room and began to smile:

_Lets see ... Hermione Granger?_

_She had to go with Ron, but now that they're at odds, she decided to go with Cormac to make Ron angry._

_Girls can fall so low,_ remarked Tom and then added:_ Parvati Patil? You've been with her on that ball, right?_

_Yes, and she still don't talk to me._

_So you not only cannot kiss - you also don't know how to dance?_ Tom joked, although he knew that he's treading on thin ice. Harry was awfully touchy on the point of kissing._ I may give you some lessons._

_Very funny,_ Harry drawled.

He had to have a very bad face, because several first year students looked at him scared. Things like that happened to him from time to time. He was not always able to control his facial expressions when talking to Tom. The latter was terribly amused about it. Harry silently thanked heavens that Ron and Hermione had quarreled, because they didn't pay much attention to him at meals.

_You know I always serve you with my help._ Riddle said. _This is Ginny Weasley_? He pointed to the redheaded Griffon._ She has grown up._

_Actually she changed over the last few months._ Harry said, then suddenly the meaning of Riddle's words came to him. _What do you mean by "grown up"?_

_Well, when I saw her so close for the last time, she was in her first grade. _Tom answered evasively.

_What do you mean?_ Harry was screaming now. He could not imagine that Riddle spoke with someone other than him.

_You're jealous, aren't you_? Tom laughed, though in his voice could be heard a note of hope.

_What? Are you kidding? You pompous, egotistical, arrogant idiot!_ Harry swung his arm so violently to strike Riddle, that he dropped the whole dish from the table, so that a little girl squealed with fright and hid behind a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Riddle laughed loudly, but nobody besides rabid Harry could hear it. Even teachers were looking with curiosity and concern towards the Gryffindor table, trying to guess what so infuriated the Chosen One.

_Really you should invite me, my dear._ Added Tom, before he set aside from a fork flying in his direction.

...

Snape make an Unbreakable Vow to Malfoy's mother.

It doesn't impress you?

_I would prefer to know if you had a good time with Miss Lovegood._

It was pretty ... funny.

_I'm glad._

Tom, don't you see that Malfoy is up to something?

_Don't shout. Of course, that I see it, but it's not that interesting. What about your Christmas? Sitting here all the time iwas terribly inconvenient._

You know that the Burrow was protected. I couldn't take you there, it would be too dangerous.

_You were worried about me? Who would have thought._

You're terribly sarcastic lastly. What happened?

_Nothing like that. Just sometimes I regret I cannot be with you always._

I can cope alone.

_You are my soul mate, Harry. I have to take care of you. But you haven't told me yet, how it was at the Burrow?_

The minister wanted to persuade me for working for the ministry. I refused.

_Why?_

Because I would be in their hand just a propaganda puppet.

_You would give people hope._

False hope. I prefer to first defeat Voldemort. And if we're talking about this: when we go on our trip?

_From what I remember, Dumbledore told you to get a memory, am I right?_

Tom, you can always spoil everything.

_You're just taking this task wrong._

What do you mean?

_I thought that thanks to lessons with me you finally learn how to think ..._

Tom, what you mean?

Tom?

Tom!

...

Harry tried to get the memory in many ways - asking, threating, even with tears, but none of this came out. In addition, he noticed that Slughhorn started to avoid him, which made things even worse. Tom laughed softly all the time, seeing Harry's efforts. The boy didn't know what that meant, but felt like an idiot.

After Ron almost died because of poisoning, Harry began to seriously worry about safety at school. He suspected that Malfoy was behind all these incidents, but he couldn't prove anything. It made it just that he has become terribly annoyed and growled at Ron and Hermione at every opportunity - they could not understand what burden was upon him. Harry had the impression that only Tom is able to understand his situation.

One night, when he completed all the homework and it was time for a lesson with Tom, he felt very badly. He had no strength for anything, and he knew that at least a few hours of traing are awaiting him.

...

_The room looked as usual - usually Harry walked into the memories by this one, and then passed to the ground floor, where Tom arranged a room, which they used for training. Harry suspected that this building is the Riddle House, which he had seen in one of Dumbledore's memories. This time, Tom wasn't waiting for him, so Harry unwittingly sat down in a soft armchair. Warmt of the fireplace and silence reigns in the house made him feel peacefully, and after a moment he closed his eyes. He told himself it was just for a moment, but before he noticed, he fell into a deep sleep._

_During this time, Tom walked annoyed around the training room - Harry was already half an hour late, which meant that a lot of time was wasted. It might seem that Riddle was only annoyed, but actually he began to feel a slight uneasiness. Harry was never late. What could stop him? Tom had the darkest scenarios before his eyes and he tossed across the room from corner to corner._

_What was his astonishment when he saw the boy in his own chair. He could not help smiling - Harry looked like a sixteen-year-boy should like - his face wasn't showing the usual signs of worry and concern for the whole world._

_Tom didn't have the heart to wake his student - just this time he could forgive him. Maybe he really required too much._

_But looking at the sleeping Griffon was not the best idea - the chair was certainly not the most convenient one and Harry's head began to tilt dangerously and threatened an imminent collapse._

_In this case, Tom did what he thought was right. He lifted Harry gently and laid him in his own bed. He had to admit that the boy looked lovely. Light from the fireplace highlighted shadows under his eyes, but Tom didn't consider this to be disfiguring._

_He couldn't stop himself from brushing boy's dark hair._

_And then Harry has moved._

_Tom felt a twinge of fear - Harry probably will not be delighted if he see him in such an ambiguous situation._

_But, to his surprise, Harry, still asleep, grabbed his hand and murmured softly: "Don't go away"_

_Tom leaned over him for a moment and wondered whether he really should do it. Harry probably would not believe him when he says that he asked him for it ..._

_"I unscrupulous killed and tormented, and now I can't stay with him?" He rebuked himself and made a decision._

_Slowly, he lay down next to Harry, trying not to wake him. As soon as he found himself next to the boy, Harry greedily grabbed his shirt and nestled in his neck._

_"We are so alike, Harry" Tom thought before he too fell asleep._


	10. The Havoc

**AN: **And again it's something like 1am. Hope you'll like this chapter. I do.

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Chapter IX**

**~~The Havoc~~**

When Harry woke up in his bed, he had a strange feeling that after all, he didn't sleep in this place. He vaguely remembered the room and the fire blazing in the fireplace. It seemed to him that he sat in Tom's chair. Or maybe he went to his bed? No, it was ridiculous. Why would he sleep in Tom's bed? He had simply fall asleep and it was only a dream. Rather strange one.

This explanation was reasonable enough, although Harry remembered that he had survived a close encounter with someone's neck.

_How do I take these ideas?_ he asked himself, then stretched out his hand toward the table, looking for his glasses. Hovewer, his hand came across some strange object.

Harry raised his head and was surprised to discover that on his night table is a small crystal vial. Even stranger was the content - no doubt that in the middle was a memory.

_Is it possible that Slughorn threw it to me?_ wondered the boy frantically.

There was no other way to find that out than as soon as go to the headmaster.

Harry wondered for a moment that Tom was nowhere nearby, but he came to the conclusion that he'll talk with him later.

"I have a memory!" he cried triumphantly, running to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, that's wonderful" the headmaster was glad. He was already at his desk with some papers in spite of early hour. "I also have two memories for you".

Harry suddenly felt that maybe he should not evaluate Dumbledore - after all, he wanted to do the same. He wanted to kill Voldemort.

"I am glad that you devote your time to me" Harry said suddenly.

"Thank you, I'm happy that you appreciate it" Dumbledore smiled at him, before they immerse in the Pensieve.

...

Tom, where are you, dammit!

Tom!

Why you don't speak to me?

...

Harry panicked. Tom didn't respond to any call, he wasn't also in the diary. Harry even checked the garden, but there too it was not. He wondered, what did he do that Tom suddenly disappeared.

His nervousness drew the attention of other students and even teachers. He was dropping everything from his hands and even the simplest spell caused him a problem. When he accidentally blew up his cauldron, Slughorn asked with concern:

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital wing, boy?"

Harry tried to refuse, but when after a while he almost stabbed knife in Hermione's hand instead of in the root of pear, Slughorn categorically told him to go to the hospital.

Harry walked up the stairs slowly and without life. He felt so hopeless, that he doubted that Mrs. Pomfrey was able to help him. He would never suspect that he will become so dependent on someone. On a memory. He didn't know why he cares so much for Tom. Honestly, it started to be a little frightening.

When he passed the stairs to Gryffindor tower, he decided to see once again if he hadn't overlooked something. He knew that Slughorn would be mad, seeing that Harry's roaming the hallways instead of going to the nurse, but at the moment he cared little about it.

In his room he looked carefully the bedside table and its surrounding, he even looked under the bed. Nothing was found. It began to envelop him in despair.

He threw himself onto the bed and felt the tears in his eyes. He felt a little like a child. Perhaps his behavior was childish, but he couldn't help it.

"Harry, what happened?" Suddenly he heard a familiar voice next to his ear. Was it possible?

The boy looked up and saw grey and worried eyes of Tom Riddle.

"Tom" he managed only to sob and fell into Tom's arms. He felt that he's shaking from the spasmodic sobs, which he didn't even try to stop. Tom hugged him and stroked his head gently, but Harry continued to cry.

"What happened?" Tom finally asked, when he thought the boy calmed down enough.

"I thought you were gone" Harry sniffed, still without being distracted from Riddle shirt. "I was at Dumbledore office and when I returned, I could never find you."

"I was out just a few hours" Tom tried to explain. "I thought you didn't notice, that you will be busy with my memory."

"_Your _memory?" Harry finally raised his head and looked at Tom with surprise. "It was Slughorn's memory"

"I guess you'll never appreciate me" Tom snorted. "I left this memory. After all, I was in this conversation too. I was hoping that you come alone to this, but seeing how you tire, I decided to voluntarily give it to you."

Harry still looked doubtfully at him, but apparently something else occurred to him, because he said:

"I gave this memory to Dumbledore, but he ... showed me something else." the boy began to shake again and Tom was frightened that maybe Harry is sick. "Tom, you were so terrible!"

After these words, Harry began to cry again, and Tom couldn't understand all the words flowing from his mouth:

"You came to ask for a job ... So inhuman ... I do not want you to ... You must promise ..."

"Calm down, Harry. I'm with you." Harry raised his face and Tom wiped the traces of tears from Harry's cheeks. "I promise that I will never leave. I didn't know that I'd bother you so much."

"Tom, you're... _real_" Harry suddenly noticed. "What happened?"

Previously, the boy didn't notice this obvious fact. Tom was sitting on his bed, as usual, but this time there was something else. Harry could be assumed that he just touched him and he smelled the frosty winter air, coffee and caramel, as if Tom just came out of the Honeydukes.

"I was also somewhat surprised" Tom smiled and Harry had to admit that in this figure he look far better. "I suspect that it's because of you. I became more real, because you were worried when I disappeared."

"You think that's possible?"

"Memories can draw strength from living people, I am sure of ot. But don't do it anymore - I was scared that something might have happened to you ... I immediately returned to the castle."

"And where have you been?" Harry asked a bit accusingly - apparently he regained his balance.

"I was looking for Horcruxes" Tom replied simply, although he expected Harry's reaction.

He wasn't mistaken.

"What?" Potter burst. "You went without me?" he was waving his hands violently.

"We now have bigger problems" remarked Tom.

"What? You deceived me! Do you think that this is not a problem?"

"Silence" Tom tried to calm him. "If someone hears that you're so tore, he'll just comes here and see me!"

Harry looked at him silly.

"But how? I thought ... Damn!"

Only now he realized that if Tom has a body, then others will also be able to see him. It was certainly a big problem.

"What we do now?" Harry began to wonder.

"Oh, I can always go back to the diary, or at least I think so ..." Tom replied calmly.

Harry looked at him with astonishment:

"I do not want you to come back. I want you to be here with me."

"Harry, think about what you ask for" Tom looked worried. "Think about what you want from me."

"I want to ..." Harry began, but Tom suddenly put his hand to his lips and pointed to the door.

"Invisibility cloak" Harry whispered, but he could not find it anywhere. "Where is it?"

Steps were heard more and more, so Harry grabbed Tom's hand and knocked him to the floor.

"It wasn't nice" Riddle noted.

"Don't be silly. Come quickly under the bed, maybe they won't notice."

"You're kidding" Tom looked at him with surprise.

"I'm not kidding. Hurry up."

"You'll regret it" Riddle hissed angrily, sliding under Harry's bed.

...

He wanted to run and scream, but his mind told him to stand still and look at this strange scene.

He could not do anything. And then Snape. The same Snape, whom Dumbledore trusted so much. Murderer. Everything seemes to happen in slow motion, as if time stood still. Malfoy and Snape fled.

Before he knew it, he felt that he falls to his knees.

"I'm such a hopeless wimp" he whispered to himself.

He felt someone's presence.

"You are not." Tom said quietly, cuddling him. "Believe me, it'll all make sense to you someday."

Harry didn't want to believe him. Death cannot make sense.


	11. Time to say goodbye

**AN: **despite what the title suggests - this is not the last chapter.

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Chapter X**

**~~Time to say goodbye~~**

"You're sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Asked Tom.

"I think I have anything that might be helpful" said Harry, looking at his backpack. "I took all the books that I found useful, I have a tent and sleeping bag, some food, Invisibility Cloak and the Map... Yes, that's all."

Few weeks passed since Dumbledore'a death and Harry was almost ready for the expedition. He waited only until his seventeenth birthday, when the Ministry could not locate him. Then it should be downhill. Of course, somehow he will have to get rid of Ron, Hermione, the Weasley family and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, but this should not be that hard.

"Pajamas!" Tom creid. Harry sometimes had the impression that Riddle cared about him little too much, but he wasn't able to change his attitude in any way.

"Tom, I can live without pajamas" Harry sighed.

"That's what _you_ think" Tom answered him briefly, like pajamas could be considered prejudicial to his life or death.

"We meet on Saturday at Grimmauld Place" Harry repeated their mantra.

"And then we start the search" Tom confirmed.

"Don't destroy all of them without me" Harry interjected with a smile. Sometimes he wondered, that he can still joke.

"I'd like to do such a surprise, but it's quite impossible" in the voice of Tom could be heard the bitterness. "I will miss you, Harry."

"You know that I will miss you too" Harry looked at his companion with grief. In the past few months they hadn't parted for more than four hours and now Harry had to spend almost a week in solitary confinement.

"You can always change your mind" said Tom, pointing at the diary.

"No, I cann't think only myself" cut off the boy.

The clock in Dursley's empty living room struck midnight.

"It's time for me" Tom walked towards the door. He paused for a moment, as if he wanted to say something, but apparently he abandoned this intention and went without a word.

Harry felt a strange tightness in my stomach. Should he let him go without saying goodbye? Their relationship was so weird - he didn't know if Tom was his teacher, brother, friend, or maybe ... Whoever he was was, he could not just let him go.

The boy ran quickly out of the room and was very surprised when he collided with Tom standing in the hallway. What was he still doing here?

"I knew you'd come" Tom smiled sadly.

"This is an another test, right?" Harry had sometimes enough of these subterfuges.

"No, I just ..." Tom interrupted. None of them had the courage to say what they both thought. "We'll see on Saturday, Harry." Tom turned back and began to descend the stairs.

Harry could not stand it and ran after him.

"Tom" the boy stabbed in Riddle's back as if they never had to see each other and at the same time he almost dropped the two of them down the stairs.

Riddle turned and looked very gloomily at Harry.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." When he said it, he kissed Harry on the forehead and left.

Honestly, Harry wasn't expecting something like that.

...

For the firts time in his life Harry was not satisfied that he must spend holidays at the Burrow. Of course he knew that there will not spend there the entire holiday. He just wanted to wait until his birthday and then escape. He concluded that it would not be so difficult, because everyone was busy with wedding and no one paid much attention to his behavior.

The only thing that somewhat revived him, was the visit of the Minister with Dumbledore's testament. Harry didn't see much sense in giving him the old snitch, but despite this the memory of headmaster cheered him up. However, the most surprising thing was a letter that Scrimgour gave him. The stamp on the envelope was broken, which meant that specialists from the Ministry probably already read this message, but it didn't surprise Harry. Inside was a single sheet of paper, on which Dumbledore wrote only a few words, "Everyone can change." Had he knew, after all, about Tom? Or maybe he had meant someone completely different? Harry was not able to guess.

On the wedding day he drank the polyjuice potion and pretended to be Ron's cousin. All the time he tried to see him backpack lying under the table. He had no mood for fun, but he tried not to show it to the others. At least Ron and Hermione seemed to have fun.

He didn't foresee that, as usual, something will go wrong. When in the middle of the room appeared Kingsley's Patronus, Harry held his breath. He had just grab his backpack before someone pulled him and everything blackened.

After a moment, he was standing on an unknown alley with Ron and Hermione next to him..

_Damn it!_ Harry thought frantically._ Now I have to get rid of them!_

He paid no attention to where they were going. Only when he saw that Death Eaters attacked them, he tried to do something. They could not stay here. They had to hide. Where? Of course he knew where. Grimmauld Place was prepared for their arrival. For _his_ arrival. He was hoping thatl in the end he could start looking for Horcruxes. Well, with Tom. But Ron and Hermione were not needed. On the other hand, he could not just leave them here. They were his friends. Maybe sometimes a little irritating, but he could not leave them in this critical situation.

He suggested aloud that they should go to Sirius' house. To _his_ house. The other two agreed willingly and Harry just prayed that Tom won't be somewhere in their eyesight. Of course he could say that it was just his friend, he could even say that it was his boyfriend for the sake of peace, but he doubted that Hermione and Ron would believed in it.

Fortunately, when they entered the gloomy house at Grimmauld Place, Harry didn't hear any sound of human presence. Initially, he was relieved, but then fear attacked him - where was Tom then? They had to meet here on Saturday. What could have stopped him? Harry remembered Dumbledore and the cave - what if Tom had been attacked? The boy quickly went to Sirius' bedroom, which he had earlier ordered Kreacher to clean up.

Late at night, he fell into a restless sleep in which he saw disturbing images of Death Eaters, Voldemort, battles and duels. He didn't want to scream, as he feared that someone might see him, but without Tom at his side, he felt helpless.

"Harry, wake up" he heard a voice in his ear. "Harry, I came back."

_I came back? It must be ..._

Harry opened his eyes and smiled broadly. Tom was leaning over his bed and looking rather normally. The boy was relieved to see him in good condition.

"I've got something for you" Tom smiled, handing Harry a box wrapped in red paper.

Harry thought it was a birthday gift and said:

"You didn't have to, a birthday it's nothing."

"First open, thank me later". Riddle said mysteriously, sitting on the the edge of bed and looking at Harry with amusement.

Harry grabbed the box and shook it gently. He heard the quiet rattle. In the middle there were certainly not books and that thought pleased him. Maybe another watch? He did not know what is in fashion as a birthday present. He carefully unwrapped the shiny bow and tore the paper. He opened the lid and looked at the box contents with consternation.

At the bottom lay some lumber. In addition, all damaged. Was it a stupid joke? What could he do with a broken necklace and equally devastated goblet? And women's tiara?

_Moment, can it be ..._

"You said you won't destroy all them!: he hissed indignantly.

"I didn't" Tom said. "There's still the snake ..."

"And two other Horcruxes, right?"

"Don't worry about them" Tom quickly cut off in slightly annoyed tone. "I already have a plan".

"If you say so ... But what about the snake?"

"Oh, it's quite simple ... You have to duel Voldemort." Tom replied in a tone as if talking about the weather.

"A duel? But ..."

"It's just to kill the snake, Harry."

"Well, maybe it's a good idea" Harry reluctantly agreed. "But how can I contact with Voldemort?"

"We'll work it out. But in the the meantime I will return to the diary. I cannot just walk through the house now, when your friends are here."

"But, Tom" Harry began "I'd rather want you to..."

"Shhh ..." Riddle silenced him.

"Tom, why do you behave so strangely?" Harry said in a worried tone.

"Promise me that you never forget me" asked suddenly Tom.

"You know that I won't. I ..." Harry didn't have time to finish, because Riddle vanished into the air.

...

I know who you are.

_Miss Granger, I think?_

Oh, yes. It's me.

_How you came to it?_

For last two years Harry didn't move anywhere without this diary. Why I'm saying you that?

_Because you guessed not only who I am, right?_

When we were in second grade you made Slytherin's heir disappeared.

_Why do you think I've done it?_

For Harry.

_And how?_

After all, _you_ are the heir of Slytherin.

_Sometimes I regret that Harry is not that perceptive._

I would take it as a compliment, if I didn't know who you are.

_What else about me?_

I suspect it was that enchanted cats in Umbridge's office. And that you trained Harry. That's why he was doing so well in school.

_Right. But why am I doing this?_

I don't believe in what I say, but I think that ... you love him.

_Ten points for Gryffindor._

_You will kill me, right?_

Harry will be furious ...

_... But you'll do this._

I have to. I have no choice. Otherwise we never get rid of you.

Why won't you talkwith Harry first? Where is he is now?

_I sent him to the shop together with Ron. Just before leaving I intentionally spilled coffee on his pants and so I managed to get this diary._

_Cunning._

_Why are you here yet? I thought you're going to kill me. Maybe you could not do this, Hermione Granger?_

This is not so. I just know that Harry would be angry.

_I do not know if this's the right word. I would rather say that he will be broken._

What are you suggesting? After all, Harry ...

You don't want to tell me that you and Harry ...

_Yes?_

Is there something between you two?

_See how easily Ifooled you? It's not so easy to be a murderer._

You are a fraud.

_Maybe. I hope that you will not torture me before due to this fact. Do you even know how to destroy me?_

With basilisk's fang, which I found in Harry's nightstand. Perhaps it is you brought it there.

_You are really smart._

Do I have to tell him something?

_Harry? Nothing expresses what I want to tell him._

_But maybe ... Tell him that I wanted to be like St. George._

What?

_He will understand. And now farewell, my dear assassin._


	12. The beggining

**~~Forget me not~~**

**Chapter XI**

**~~The beggining~~**

"Where is my diary?" Harry ran to the kitchen so violently that the door shook behind him.

Hermione looked at her friend uncertainly. Harry didn't look angry. He looked completely refracted. As if he lost something more precious than an old diary.

_May, however, I made a mistake?_ the girl thought, but she quickly rejected the idea - now she could no longer do anything.

"Where is it?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes. Hermione was really frightened - probably she had never seen him like this before.

"Harry, calm down, man. For sure we will find it." Ron tried to calm the nervous friend somehow. "It couldn't dissolve in the air."

Harry probably didn't not believe in these words, because he ran out with a groan and began to run throug rooms, tossing every pillow, chair and carpet. He reviewed all cabinets and drawers, and even moved the couch in the living room. Ron and Hermione barely stopped him before he run out of home without Invisibility Cloak, because Harry wanted to see if someone accidentally threw the diary.

This state lasted for several days. Then Harry calmed down, but Hermione was worried even more than with the previous despair. It seemed that Harry has a plan. Throughout he said that they must kill the snake. When one morning he announced to his friends that he must return to Hogwarts, they thought he was joking. After all, it was far too dangerous. Someone could see them and tell Voldemort. When Hermione showed him the clear drawback of the plan, Harry just smiled bitterly, as if he was saying, "I mean them to see me."

Requests yielded nothing, and a few days later they were in Hogsmeade. Their arrival activates the alarm and they escaped Death Eaters only with the help of Dumbledore's younger brother. The latter showed them a secret passage to the castle. Harry accepted everything with such calmness that Hermione began to worry even more. After their arrival to the castle, it was clear that Voldemort already knows.

"Harry, you endangered us all" Hermione tried to speak to him.

"Don't you understand?" asked the boy. "Otherwise he would have never appeared here. We must kill the snake."

Hermione looked at him in amazement:

"Snake? You ... you did it on purpose?"

"Always the tone of surprize" Harry gave her a dejected look. "Kill the snale. Voldemort is mine."

"But Harry ... Why, you ..." Ron tried to say something, but it just didn't come out.

"Harry ..." Hermione tried to stop him.

But he had already descended the stairs. He passed his teachers and classmates, but it seemed that he don't see them. Harry Potter stared into the distance, to his inevitable fate.

...

He never suspected that he would die in the Forbidden Forest. He always thought that he would win. Despite the fact that Voldemort was powerful, Harry always saw hope for himslef. Until now. Because today he was not going to fight.

He suspected that Hermione took the diary and she certainly destroyed it. There was no other option. Apparently the girl guessed everything. But how could she do this? She didn't even allow him to say goodbye.

Tom passed away. He disappeared.

What Harry could do? He no longer wanted to live. Nothing made sense since it happened.

He couldn't tell him how much he cares.

He couldn't say that ...

"Harry Potter" he heard a cold voice and saw Voldemort before him. Was he really Tom one day? It was impossible. Tom would never hurt him.

Is it already that time? He never thought he would wait for death. And that the waiting would be so long.

Voldemort raises his wand. Is it now?

_For whom are you doing this?_ Asked a familiar voice in his head.

_For myself. At lest once I'll do something for myself._

...

He felt light under his eyelids, before he could open his eyes. There was neither cold nor warm. He didn't feel anything.

He opened his eyes. Where was he? Around him stretched only silvery mist.

Suddenly he saw something nearby. Small, ugly little body, covered in blood. Does he want to help him? He was astounded that he asks himself such questions.

"Harry" someone behind his back called him by name.

_Is this possible?_

_But this means that I'm ... dead?_

_Who cares._

He turned quickly and stood face to face with Tom. Tthe last, however, didn't look delighted.

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

"I suspect that I'm dead" replied the boy silly, unable to restrain a smile. Certainly he wasn't in hell.

"But why are you not alive?" Tom began to get nervous. "It wasn't supposed to look like that..."

"Not like that?" Harry was surprised. "You're glad I'm here?"

"It's not like that, Harry ..." Tom said, seeing sadness on the boy's face. "But you didn't have to die. Only the Horcrux."

"What do you mean, Tom? Which Horcrux?"

"Harry, you were the last Horcrux" Answered Tom, trying to control his voice.

The boy looked at him with amazement. But then he glanced at the strange child on the floor and the whole theory has gained a certain sense. He was a Horcrux.

"So I'm not dead?" he asked, extending his hand toward Tom. He felt the warmth of his skin. He also had to be dead.

"I'm not sure, Harry."

"But I want to be dead!" the boy suddenly cried, causing Riddle's laughter. Harry heard it for the first time since their last meeting and he thought that he could listen to it endlessly. "Where are we?"

"I had to ask for the same thing" Tom smiled. He was still holding Harry's hand.

The boy looked closely at this mysterious place.

"Looks like a train station" he said after a moment's thought. "What do you think I can do now?"

"Maybe catch a train?" Tom suggested.

"Can I leave them there?" Harry thought about friends who were on the other side. They know that they have to kill the snake.

"I cannot decide for you" Tom replied, letting go of Harry and standing a few steps away.

The boy immediately felt like in the last weeks. He was alone. If he comes back, will something change? He doubt it. But what if Tom ...

"I love you" Harry said suddenly, looking at Riddle with eyes full of waiting.

He didn't have to wait long for a response.

A seconed haven't passed and Tom stood right beside him, looking at him as he had never looked.

Harry had no time to think about it, because Tom embraced him greedily, searching for his mouth at the same time. Between kisses Harry managed to hear a few words:

"I thought that you'd never tell this"

"I wanted to take this secret to the grave," said Harry, but he couldn't even laugh, for Tom apparently wanted to make up for all the lost time.

Well, an eternity was waiting for them.

**~~The End~~**

**AN: **I know, it's way too melodramatic :P but I couldn't help it. Hope you liked it though.


End file.
